


Anger taking over

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Evil Steven Universe, Naked Female Clothed Male, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven's anger takes over. This time it's two instead of one
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/White Diamond's Pearl
Kudos: 17





	Anger taking over

Steven walked on the board walk. He was searching for his pray. His eyes landed on 2 gems. Pink pearl and Spinel, they were just talking like all gems would. Steven walked over. "How is earth?" He asked.

"Oh, it's like super cool," spinel said scratching her head.

Steven nodded, "hey can you two do me a favor?" He asked. This steven was just the shadow of Steven. The shadow that should never take control.

"Anything," Pink Pearl replied.

"Would you be willing to uh... help me with a sexual problem?" He asked. A blush spread across his face. 

"I mean I don't mind," spinel said.

"Sure then," pink pearl said.

Steven nodded leading them up to the light house.

Spinel had a small blush on her face.

"Alright, no clothes," he said.

Pink pearl looked at him then at her clothes. She began to pull her outfit off piece by piece.

Steven looked in happiness. He grinned from ear to ear.

Spinel got naked after pink pearl did.

Steven unzipped his jeans fly. His eyes thinking about what to do with them.

He looked down at spinel then to pink pearl. He walked over to pink pearl and pushed her into the floor, inserting his dick into her. 

Spinel looked at the two, "what do I do?" She asked expecting to be told to wait.

"Spinel, lay next to pink Pearl's head," he said. He laid down on top of pink pearl attempting to pump his hips while rotating to face the now laying down spinel.

Pink pearl blushed, "ah!" She moaned.

Steven moaned a little bit, he kissed spinel. 

Spinel's arms went around Steven.

Steven pulled away and let out a moan a bit louder. He went back to spinel, she had moved a bit because when steven went down to kiss her again, he was face to face with her breasts.

Spinel moaned a bit feeling the sudden pressure on her breasts.

Steven played with her breasts, moaning ever few moments. 

Pink pearl moaned silently as she was biting her lip.

He pushed into pink pearl deeper.

Spinel felt steven press her breasts harder.

Pink pearl let out a moan, "steven, why does it hurt?" She moaned. 

He grinned, "because it's me sweetie," he said.

Pink pearl felt Steven's dick just becoming much larger, was it shapeshifting?

He was much taller now as he had shapeshifted.

Spinel looked at him, "woah!" She said.

His hand kept going with more pressure over spinel's breast.

Pink pearl moaned, louder this time.

Steven pulled his dick out of her and moved away from them. "Shit, shit, shit!" He said.

Pink pearl looked at him, "what's wrong steven?" She asked.

Steven looked down at his dick and the trail that he made from his orgasm.

Spinel looked at him, "steven?"

"That wasn't me I swear!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Pink pearl asked.

Steven let out a breath, "it wasn't me it was my anger. When ever I let it out it just goes and does bad things," he said.

Spinel and pink pearl got up and left.


End file.
